world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
090714prescratch
languidLachesis (GM): hey we're getting started Scarlet is lounging idly on a chair in the public portion of Libby's library, dangling her legs over the arm and reapplying her lipstick for the thousandth time. Sami: Sami's nose is pressed firmly into a book on meteorology in the corner she's more or less "staked out" over her time in the library as her Study Area. Ryspor: Ryspor is browsing the various titles in the library, looking for any mention of this 'Cocytus' Doir mentioned Sami had been researching. languidLachesis (GM): Libby is mysteriously absent. Rilset: Hello all! Because of computer troubles, I am afraid I can’t be on Mumble or Pesterchum right now. Ryspor: kk languidLachesis (GM): it's cool just jump in Ryspor: we definitely won't taunt you mercilessly behind your back Sami: Okay. Meouet: Meouet is writing in her notebook again. Rilset: Rilset sits on the floor, near Scarlet's chair. His back rested against a bookshelf, he naps with his mouth open. Nate: Nate is pacing around whistling to himself, bored out of his mind Scarlet continues to glance in Ryspor's direction irritably. Seriad: Seriad is looking for something INTERESTING to read. Ryspor: Ryspor sighs, and turns around. "Pray tell, what have I done now?" Meouet: Meouet coughs. Scarlet: "No need to be rude." She glances down at Rilset. Sami: Sami starts making notes. Oh god. She's become one of those people who use different colored pens when taking different kinds of notes. Ryspor: "Very well." He inclines his head slightly in a mock bow. "If you would do me the honor of divulging why you have chosen this day to glare at my person as if you wished me to be obliterated on the spot, I would be most grateful, Madame Scarlet." Meouet: Meouet eats a candy... and watches from her seat. Nate: "do ya, mind keepin, it down? this is, a library" Scarlet: Scarlet smirks. "Rilset?" Seriad: "I can't seem to find anything I'm feeling like reading..." Rilset: Rilset wakes with a snort. "Yes, love?" he asks slowly, wiping his mouth. Scarlet: "I'm tired of hearing Libby complain about Ryspor and Ryspor Prime trying to fill her primer. It seems I made a mistake making him love her. Would you kill him?" Meouet: Meouet covers her mouth. Sami: Sami drops her book and looks over in shock. Seriad: "Never mind, stuffs happening." Ryspor: Ryspor calmly decaptchalogues his spear, though his hand shakes slightly at what Scarlet's casually revealed. Rilset: Rilset blinks for a few moments. "Uh, certainly, dear. Just a moment." He rises to his feet, prying a knife from the armor he wears perpertually these days. "Highblood. Would you please come here?" Nate: "oh, and here I was, hoping something, exciting would, happen" he says uninterested, eyes glued to a gun catalogue Ryspor: "I think perhaps I shall stay put, thank you. I'm rather attached to living, you see." Sami: Sami isn't sure whether to try reasoning with Scarlet or Rilset on this, but decides Scarlet's probably the more likely to negotiate. "Scarlet? Isn't that....a little drastic?" Scarlet: "Go back to listening to your master's whispers. I'm trying to amuse myself." Sami: Sami winces at that. Of course Scarlet would know. Seriad: "Wait so... Are you killing Thispor and the other one too?" Sami: "Yeah, but Ryspor's kind of our teammate and friend. Isn't there some other way you could amuse yourself?" Rilset: Rilset shrugs. “Very well. I suppose a bit of fighting might work up my appetite anyways. EHe turns to Scarlet. “Unless you had something in mind for the body? E Scarlet: Scarlet smiles sweetly. "I thought we might get you some space powers, love." Meouet: "Clever..." Ryspor: "Lovely," he says flatly, and teleports out of the library (if I can attempt to do that). Scarlet: Roll space, Ryspor. Ryspor: rolling 4df+5 ( - 0 + 0 )+5 = 5 Scarlet: Scarlet uses her extra "Linger." no one can enter or leave the room without her consent. Ryspor: Ryspor frowns. "What on..." He turns to her. "What did you DO?" Scarlet: would you like athletics kiddos? Rilset: rolling 4df+2 ( - - + - )+2 = 0 Ryspor: rolling 4df+2 ( 0 + + + )+2 = 5 Scarlet: Ryspor, you're first. Ryspor: Ryspor will attempt to use Space to teleport Rilset's armor onto himself. Scarlet: roll space. Ryspor: rolling 4df+5 ( 0 0 + + )+5 = 7 Scarlet: Rilset, you can either roll Will to keep it on you, Physique to be too strong for it to be pulled off, or Void to prevent his powers from targetting it. Or you can relent. Rilset: Rilset will roll Void, to prevent his powers from targeting it. rolling 4df+7 ( 0 0 - 0 )+7 = 6 Scarlet: You manage to get the armor off Rilset, but itends up in a pile at your feet. Ryspor: Can Ryspor captchalogue the armor? Scarlet: Not this action. Rilset? Rilset: Having managed to keep his grip upon the knife in his hand, Rilset bares his teeth at the sight of his armor laying in pieces. He charges forward, intent upon slashing the highblood’s stomach. rolling 4df+5 ( 0 0 - - )+5 = 3 Scarlet: ryspor Ryspor: Ryspor will teleport out of the way of the incoming blow. rolling 4df+5 ( - 0 - + )+5 = 4 Scarlet: Ryspor? Ryspor: you mean it's my turn, or Scarlet: yes you avoided his attack. Ryspor: kk Ryspor will attempt to stab Rilset through his chest with his spear. rolling 4df+3 ( - + 0 + )+3 = 4 Rilset: Rilset attempts to deflect the spear heading towards him. rolling 4df+5 ( 0 + 0 0 )+5 = 6 Meouet: Meouet keeps taking notes. Rilset: Rilset channels the Void through his weapon against the reality of the spear. rolling 4df+6 ( + 0 - + )+6 = 7 Scarlet: okay Ryspor, your Spear is now afflicted with Faded Reality Rilset, you're up Sami: "Scarlet, are you really just doing this for amusement? There has to be some way out of this without us losing a teammate!" Meouet: "I... hate to think about it, but I don't think Libby will be pleased with Ryspor Prime as the only Ryspor. Though in light of recent information..." Rilset: Gripping his knife more firmly, Rilset sprints forward towards Ryspor's new position, intent on slashing his belly. He spends a Fate Point to invoke The Most Dangerous Game. rolling 4df+7 ( + - + - )+7 = 7 Sami: "Yeah, now that you mention it....I have reason to believe Libby would prefer our Ryspor over Ryspor Prime, too." Scarlet: "Since when am I concerned with what she WANTS?" Nate: "stir-crazy, assholes. man I cannot, wait until I, can tell you all, to fuck off, and leave" Meouet: "Are you saying this is what she needs?" Ryspor: Ryspor will teleport out of the way once more. rolling 4df+6 ( + 0 - - )+6 = 5 Scarlet: Ryspor takes 2 physical stress. Sami: "Fair enough, Scarlet, but is it really worth potentially sabotaging the team just to piss Libby off?" "There are way easier ways of pissing her off." Erisio: Beau, who was here the whole time, looks disapprovingly at the combat Nate: "like burning, the library down?" Scarlet: "I'm sure there are more competent space players on the other side." Meouet: "That would be a treat..." Meouet sighs. Rilset: As the knife cuts into the highblood, Rilset focuses his anger, bringing the Void through the knife. He invokes Legendary Void Weapon. rolling 4df+8 ( 0 0 - 0 )+8 = 7 Scarlet: Roll Will, Ryspor. Ryspor: rolling 4df+1 ( - - - + )+1 = -1 Scarlet: You take a stack of Faded Reality. Sami: "Scarlet, there has to be a better way than this! Please, call off Rilset!" Ryspor: Ryspor chokes back a scream as his existence slips away from him. He will captchalogue and equip Rilset's armor. Scarlet: Scarlet smirks over the side of her chair at Sami. "What will you give me?" Sami: "...gratitude? Why is this even something you have to be convinced of?" Meouet: "The better question is what would you like?" Nate: "ten bucks, says it's ryspor, dead" Meouet: "I do not gamble." Scarlet: "I want Ryspor to die. But I could be convinced. Maybe a few pieces of shenanicite?" Sami: "We don't have any! If we did, Seriad would probably already be God Tier." Erisio: "A pawn has no hope to bargain with a queen and walk away unharmed..." Scarlet: "Really?" Scarlet smiles sweetly. Ryspor it's your turn. Ryspor: Was he able to captchalogue and equip Rilset's armor? Sami: "Hell, the only reason *I* was able to God Tier was..." Sami stops, choking on her words. A look of irritated realization hits her as she remembers she's being prevented from talking about it. Scarlet: You can captchalogue but not equip it. Sami: "Well, based on your comments earlier you probably know anyway. So it's not like we're swimming in Shenanicite over here." Scarlet: It's not built for your body Scarlet smirks and bats her eyelashes at Sami and Meouet. "Then I'll find other ways." Ryspor: Ryspor growls and attempts to grow himself as tall as the library's dimensions will allow. Scarlet: roll space Ryspor: rolling 4df+6 ( + - 0 0 )+6 = 6 Meouet: Meouet pulls out her communication device. Scarlet: ok Ryspor, you grow until you're about to hit the Ceiling. Rilset, it's your turn Nate: "hello, goliath" Erisio: "But can Rilset use his slingshot as well as he would be expected...?" Rilset: Rilset looks up. “You are big, Ehe observes. His mouths twists into a savage grin. “I have fought bigger. EFlying into the air, Rilset darts towards Ryspor’s right eye, attempting to put it out. He invokes The Sweetest Meat once again. rolling 4df+7 ( - 0 + - )+7 = 6 Ryspor: Ryspor will, for the third time, teleport like there's no tomorrow. rolling 4df+6 ( 0 - + 0 )+6 = 6 Scarlet: Ok, one physical stress. Meouet: "Scarlet. If I had a single shenanicite to give you..." Meouet lets her sentence trail off. Sami: "Rilset! You don't have to do everything Scarlet says! You're allowed to have your own opinions about things! Don't you think this is unwise? Attacking a teammate?!" Rilset: Landing a shallow, if painful cut along on cornea, Rilset focuses on the Void once more. He invokes Legendary Void Weapon. rolling 4df+8 ( - + - 0 )+8 = 7 Ryspor: rolling 4df+1 ( + - + 0 )+1 = 2 Meouet: "Call off your pet and we'll negotiate over tea." Scarlet: ryspor, your Faded Reality upgrades to "Fading Fast" Rilset: Rilset ignores any attempt to address his, too focused and hungry to notice. Scarlet: "I don't have a pet, Meouet, I have a partner." Roll Rapport to convince her. Meouet: rolling 4df+1 ( - + + + )+1 = 3 Scarlet: Scarlet relents. Meouet: "Partner, then, My apologies." Scarlet: "Ryspor, please, wait a moment before you die." rolling 4df+12 ( + - - - )+12 = 10 roll will/empathy to resist Ryspor: rolling 4df+1 ( - + - + )+1 = 1 Scarlet: She nods and smiles to Rilset. "Darling I have some snacks over here. Let him twist a bit, all faded like that." Ryspor: Spending a fate point to roll Empathy instead. rolling 4df+4 ( - - - 0 )+4 = 1 Meouet: "Allow me to make the tea..." Meouet uncaptchalogues a tin of something minty and stands up. Rilset: The sound of Scarlet’s voice cutting through the rage haze, Rilset looks down. “Oh, Ehe says after a moment. “Of course, love. I will be just a moment. ESlowly sinking to the ground beside Scarlet, he wipes a bit of drool from his mouth hastily. “I will admit, I am starving. E Scarlet: She decaptchalogues a large plastic container labelled "Beau" and offers the contents to Rilset. Nate: "fuckin psychos" Erisio: Beau's eyebrows raise. "Quaint" Sami: "What's quaint?" Rilset: "My thanks, dear." Prying open the container, Rilset scoops meat into his mouth hungrily. Erisio: "Oh it is nothing you need worry about" Ryspor: Ryspor totters back, shrinking to his normal size, and slumps against a nearby bookshelf, shivering and worryingly transparent. Sami: "Okay." She looks over at Ryspor with concern. "Do you think he's going to be okay?" Meouet: Meouet disappears shortly to the corner of the library which apparently now has a kitchenette and makes a pot of spearmint tea. She brings the pot and two cup over, pouring one for Scarlet and one for herself, but motioning that it is available to the others. Erisio: "I am not sure Sami, why not ask? We have a sylph in our presence" Rilset: Between bites, Rilset stares disapprovingly at the tea. Sami: "Seriad? Could you look Ryspor over? Make sure he's okay?" "It'd be good practice with your Sylphy stuff anyway." Meouet: "So. If I do you the favor of getting you this shenanicite, what will you owe me? After all, your real target wasn't Ryspor anyway." Sami: "What was her real target then? Libby?" Meouet: Meouet ignores Sami. Sami: T_T Scarlet: Scarlet lifts Meouet's tea and examines the liquid. "Did you request the plant's permission before harvesting the leaves?" Tethys: Dina walks in 15 minutes late with a starbucks. "whatd i miss" Rilset: Rilset's glare at the tea intensifies. Dina: i just wanted to make that joke lets pretend she was here the whole time lmao Erisio: "Ah. Dina is awake..." Meouet: "I was unable to. These were purchased long ago and have been in my modus since before the game. I personally think that the least we can do is give it as much use in death as it had in life. It's not much solace, but the universe it is from is gone..." Erisio: "I am going to check on Ryspor" Meouet: "I hope that is good enough." Erisio: Beau leaves the group to try and tend to the half real seadweller Sami: "Thanks, Beau. I want to help Meouet make sure Rilset's not going to try to kill him after you see to him, or I'd help him myself." Scarlet: Scarlet sets the tea down, a distance away. "While the gesture is appreciated, I ensure my tea comes from willing sources." Erisio: Is Beau able to supply aid for Ryspor's fading fast, or is it out of his power range? Meouet: "I apologize. Perhaps steeped spider is more in order. Are you averse to arachnids?" Rilset: "Could we please not discuss tea any further? It is beginning to put me off my appetite." Indeed, Rilset is looking a bit naueous. He sets the container down for a moment on the table. Scarlet: "Arachnids... No thank you. I'd prefer not to sprout extra eyes again." Sami: "Spider tea?" Sami looks a little weirded out. Scarlet: She places her hand gently on Rilset's. "So. Meouet. She's given you access, then?" Meouet: "Incredibly limited. Even I would be a fool to cross her when it comes to this." "It will come at a larger price than just letting Ryspor be, though." "You know how powerful it is." Scarlet: "Mayhaps. How much are you offering?" Meouet: "At this moment in time, due to restrictions placed upon me, I can offer a single piece. I may be able to negotiate more later, but it will come at higher risk to myself, and I need to know you will make it worth it." Sami: "Are we still talking about Shenanicite here?" Scarlet: She laughs. "How much has she asked for?" Dina: Dina goes over to Ryspor and pokes him. "hey, you alive?" Ryspor: rolling 4df+1 ( - - + - )+1 = -1 Dina: "whoa." Dina waves her hand through him. Meouet: "Its not the quantity, but the potential. She has requested favors. From me? Ones I cannot back out of. Were it to be revealed that you were the one requesting use? Well, I'm sure the favors from you would be quite different. You are much more capable than I." Scarlet: "Hmm..." Scarlet rubs her thumb across Rilset's knuckles. "What do you think, my dear?" Ryspor: Ryspor shudders as Dina's hand passes through him. Meouet: "Owing a favor to me is much less likely to be bothersome to you as owing a favor to the Oracle herself." Erisio: Beau is looking over Ryspor. "Dina, do not taunt the near non existent. I am trying to see if I can do anything about his situation..." Meouet: "It will take time, but be at a smaller cost." Dina: Dina grins and sits in the same spot as him. "is this seat taken?" Sami: Sami realizes that she's not needed or wanted in the negotiation, so decides to go over to try helping out with the Ryspor situation. "Find anything out yet?" Dina: "ryspor is a hologram!" Ryspor: "G-get out of me, you daft woman," he says through gritted teeth, fighting not to black out from the pain. Erisio: "Dina, he is possibly close to death, show some respect please" Dina: "oh, okay." She scoots over. "wheres the oracle?" Sami: "In her office, probably." Nate: "not here, which is good" Dina: "has anyone texted her that her boyfriend is dying in the library?" Rilset: Rilset shakes his head at Scarlet. "I don't pretend to know your schemes, my dear, but being in debt seems unwise. I feel there must be an easier way to obtain what you wish than all this bargaining." He shrugs. "But as I have said, you know better than I." Sami: "Meouet was texting someone earlier. I can't imagine anyone else she would've been texting." "I'd ask her to be sure, but she's not answering my questions right now." Dina: "whys ryspor nearly dead tho" Erisio: "There were issues." Sami: "Scarlet asked Rilset to kill him." Nate: "cause this ship, is full of crazy, assholes" Dina: "okay, wow" Sami: "Apparently because she wanted something from Libby, which Meouet is negotiating. Probably Shenanicite." Dina: "yeah im just. gonna text libby." Scarlet: "Well, Meouet, He has a point. I don't like being in debt. And I could just have him finish the job." She glances at Ryspor out of the corner of her eyes. "After all, he was so wracked by indecision, he couldn't even work up the gumption to break things off with either of them. I had to give him a stim." Dina: GA: yo GA: ryspor (real one?) is being killed in the library by scarlet and rilset and meouets selling your shenanicite or something GA: thought you should know lmao Scarlet: SO @GA: I know. Sami: "And Rilset will do anything Scarlet asks him to, so reasoning with him won't help. And we don't have anything to offer Scarlet to get her to stop." Ryspor: "Wh-what makes you think," he spits, "I would do ANYTHING for you, harlot." Dina: GA: uh, okay then Sami: "We could fight off Rilset--he's tough, but if we all worked together he probably couldn't beat us. But with Scarlet backing him up? We probably wouldn't stand a chance. Plus, we would still be down a teammate and friend if we did that." Erisio: "Ryspor, try using space to restore reality to yourself" Dina: "yeah at this point i dont consider rilset a teammate or a friend?" Nate: "pfft, I'm not getting, into this fight, I've got nothing, to gain fromit" Ryspor: Ryspor will attempt to do so. Dina: "i mean, no offense, but he just tried to kill my bestie, so" Ryspor: rolling 4df+5 ( + + 0 + )+5 = 8 Sami: "Yeah, and then there's that. I haven't heard from Kate in weeks, and Nate's not going to help us because of course he isn't." Nate: "I'm sorry, for being smart, and not wanting to die" Scarlet: Ryspor, space doesn't work that way. Sami: "So our heaviest hitters would be....oh god. I guess I'd be the closest thing to a heavy hitter on our side." Meouet: "It would be so much more satisfying to watch him die fulfilling that Primer. So Tragic. The stuff of stories, that death. Not this though. How about some personal training?" Scarlet: Scarlet glances at Ryspor again. "So... let me get this straight. You want me to not have you killed, and call me a harlot in the same breath?" Ryspor: He grimaces. "It d-doesn't appear to be working." Dina: "yeah, nate kind of has a point though. theres no way we'd win this fight." Sami: Sami shrugs. "Which means we pretty much have to rely on Meouet getting this right." "And we can't help because we don't know anything she's doing and we don't have any way of getting Shenanicite ourselves." Rilset: Rilset leaves Scarlet's side for a moment, calmly walking towards the group surrounding Ryspor. He picks up the container and begins to eat again as he walks. Ryspor: "It's m-more polite than what I'd like to call you r-right now, believe you me." Dina: "hey scarlet, the oracle knows what youre doing here, and shes probably like, totally trashing your room while we speak! probably taking a big, nasty shit all over your bed! youd better give up and go tend to that!" Sami: "Ryspor, you're being stupid. I know you're mad, but you're on the verge of nonexistence right here and I don't think God Tiering will help against that. And we've just noted that we have no chance against her if she decides she wants you dead." Meouet: Meouet lowers her eyes at Dinas outburst. Meouet would like to use "Source of Conflict" to determine Scarlet's trouble. Rilset: "Please be more respectful to my matespirite," Rilset says seriously to Ryspor. Scarlet: Roll Ryspor: "I w-will give her my respect once she has earned it," he says with as much dignity he can muster while lying half-dead in a library. Meouet: rolling 4df+4 ( 0 + 0 + )+4 = 6 rolling 4df+3 ( 0 0 0 - )+3 = 2 Rilset: "Earn? From highblood scum such as you?" Rilset snorts. Erisio: "Ryspor, understand your situation and have some idea of the hole you are digging yourself." Ryspor: "I am less scum than you, m-mutant," he snarls. Sami: "Rilset, I know you love her, but don't you think you're sort of shooting yourself in the foot here? Even you can't survive a session of SBURB as a one man army." Dina: "whoa, guys, cool with the... racist? bloodist? shit here. gotta keep it g rated." Nate: "let him, dig his own, grave. stupidity, works it's way out, of the gene pool somehow" Sami: "We need to work as a team! We're all going to die if we let ourselves get fractured!" Dina: "nate, he already has two kids, thats not how it works." Meouet: #NotAllofUs Scarlet: #NotAllPlayers Meouet: "You tell me the true use of the shenanicite, then." Dina: "everyone stop fighting and calm the fuck down, goddamnit. youre solving nothing here by yelling insults." Meouet: "No sugarcoating, Scarlet." Scarlet: "You're not an idiot, Meouet, you know what I'm going to do with it." She's using Lies Like Honey rolling 4df+6 ( 0 0 0 - )+6 = 5 Meouet: rolling 4df+4 ( - + 0 0 )+4 = 4 "Oh no, I just thought everyone else would like to know~" Dina: "yeah i have no idea wtf youre talking about" "youre going to eat it? is that what youre going to do?" Nate: "honestly, I don't, give a shit" Sami: "When do you ever?" Sami gives a weary sigh. Meouet: Meouet scratches behind her ear. "But I suppose that fulfills it. I will get you a single piece now." Scarlet: "Thank you. I'll allow you to leave." She gives Meouet a perfunctory nod. Meouet: Meouet leaves the Library in a rush. Dina: "now lets take bets on how likely it is that shes gonna take that shenanicite and kill ryspor anyway" Rilset: Rilset continues to stand a few feet from Ryspor, watching him flicker as he eats. Scarlet: Scarlet turns her attention back to Rilset. "Do try and be kind to Ryspor, love. You two do have a child together." Nate: "what an, abomination, that thing, must be" Scarlet: "Then again, Ryspor did sell him." Sami: "So Scarlet. Is this a thing with you now? Do we all need to start watching our backs for when you decide our deaths will further your agenda and send Rilset after us?" She turns to Rilset. "And I take it we can assume that you won't even put up token resistance any time she does?" Dina: "isnt that the one he sold?" nvm scarlet said it first damnit Scarlet: "Dina has a point." Erisio: Can Beau try and restore some of Ryspor's reality, or is that out of light's range too? Nate: "start watching, our backs?" Rilset: "Why would I resist her?" Rilset answers Sami, looking puzzled. Scarlet: "I'm shocked that you haven't been watching your backs from the beginning. Aren't you the ones who sent Rilset to kill me?" Dina: "wow rilset, nice morals youve got there" Scarlet: You can Beau. Sami: "God damn it. I thought the ark was going to be a chance for us to rebuild, get ready for the next session. Now I see we're just as fucked here as we ever have been." Rilset: Rilset grimaces a bit at the reminder. Dina: "yeah sami like that was gonna happen you cant put a bunch of assholes together and expect them to get anything done" Sami: "I'm starting to wish I had just let the fucking turkey hang me. Or let--" she breaks off. Dina: "let what" Sami: "Whatever. So looking forward to millions of fucking sessions of this horse shit." Erisio: rolling light, invoking heir of light rolling 4df+7 ( 0 + 0 - )+7 = 7 and using lucky 8r8k to replace the roll with a +++- so the final result is 9 Dina: "thats our life now, sami, just tons and tons of equestrian waste" Scarlet: Ryspor goes from Fading Fast to Faded Reality Sami: Sami slumps in the corner and hugs her knees, pouting. Erisio: "Does that help any?" Ryspor: He breathes a deep sigh, and seems to solidify slightly. "Yes. Once more, if possible." Dina: "hey, but, uh, at least we all intervened and saved ryspor, right sami? that shows we're good." Erisio: Beau will attempt to do the same again. Invoking Heir of light Sami: Sami grunts. "For now." She's still pouting. Erisio: rolling 4df+7 ( 0 0 + - )+7 = 7 Nate: "you thought, anything good, could come from, the billions of deaths, we've caused?" "hate, to break it, to you, but this, is hell" Rilset: Rilset approaches Ryspor. "Excuse me, but I believe you picked up my armor during our fight. Might I have that back? It was a gift from my matesprite." Dina: "aw, come on nate, its not total hell. there is free food, after all." Scarlet: beau you can only do it once right now Erisio: oh ok Scarlet: in a bit you can try again Erisio: sorry Sami: "No. He's probably right." Dina: "id say something like 'and we have each other!' but thats just kinda..." Ryspor: Ryspor stands unsteadily, flickering slightly, and tosses the armor at his feet. "Here is your leash. Wear it with pride." Dina: "suuuuuper gay. yeah, thats what im going for here. and youre like a homophobe or something, nate, wouldnt wanna scare you." Erisio: "Ryspor, I'm afraid I am too drained to try again so soon, give me a moments rest." "No one is wearing any leash" Rilset: "Thank you." Scooping it up, Rilset fumbles with the armor and the container. "Hold this for a moment, please," he says distractedly to Beau, tossing him the container. Sami: "And what, that's supposed to make it better?" Sami says, though it's not clear who she's talking to. Dina: "god, sami, whatd i tell you about angsting, you big debbie downer?" Erisio: Beau holds the box curiously. "I wonder how this was acquired, I was vaporized upon death... oh yeah, timelines" Sami: "Somehow I'm not consoled." "Maybe if you told me some of what this 'Glorious Purpose' was it would mean something. But somehow I doubt it." Rilset: "Death?" Rilset examines him curiously. "I had though you were simply injured. Should you not be tending to you matesprite, miss?" Dina: "what glorious purpose" Dina scoots over to Sami and sits next to her. Sami: Sami suddenly notices Dina. "What? Oh....nothing. Sorry. Talking to myself." Ryspor: "So it would seem, yes..." He grunts, flickering again. "In any case, I'm leaving." Dina: "wow, um, yeah im just gonna ignore that clear sign that you have something else going on, and give you a side hug." Dina puts her arm around Sami's shoulders. "side hugs are safe hugs." Scarlet smirks. "I'm not allowing you to leave, Ryspor." Erisio: "Injured? No no, I was wounded horribly already, then was hit with Jack's powerful attack. There was no way for me to survive. Or at least, that's how it went in my timeline." He hands the container to Rilset. "And yes, I suppose I should, if Ryspor is done with being healed" Meouet: Meouet knocks on the Library door. Sami: Sami grimaces and shivers, though she starts grimacing before Dina even tries to hug her. Scarlet: Meouet is permitted to return. Ryspor: "You will let me leave, or I will shrink your matesprit to the size of an ant and crush him beneath my heel." Dina: "huggggg." Meouet: Meouet is holding shenanicite!!!!!!!!! Erisio: "Ryspor, do not be foolish. There is no need for further strife" Sami: Sami looks over at Dina as though only just noticing for the first time that he's hugging her. She looks confused. Scarlet: Scarlet clutches the edge of the table, her jaw set with Malice. Erisio: "Especially when people are putting themselves at risk for your survival" "Scarlet, Rilset, apologies for his behavior" Dina: "beau, dont be an apologist, theyre the ones who attacked him!" Meouet: "Ryspor, I am doing a fair lot of negotiating to keep your sorry tuchas alive. Would you calm yourself or I'll stop negotiating on your behalf." Erisio: "Exactly, and now the attack has ceased. Why complicate things further?" Dina: "yeah but hes still not allowed to leave?" "i mean, id be hurling insults left and right if someone attacked me." Nate: "you'd be, doing that, either way" Erisio: "It's about knowing when to start a fight and when to end one Dina" Sami: Sami looks away and whispers, using Breath to soften the sound so no one hears her, though they can see her mouth moving still. Meouet: Meouet sighs and approaches Scarlet with the shenanicite. Sami: Do I need to roll for that, or is it simple enough I can assume it just works? Dina: "i dont like your presence so im going to kill you beau" Scarlet: yeah it works Dina: "knowing when to start a fight, right?" Erisio: "Hah, I am already dead" "You chose poorly" Dina: "yeah but you arent covered in piss yet. when you get covered in piss, its like a second death." Nate: "this conversation, is a new record, of stupidity" Meouet: Meouet offers the shenanicite Rilset: "I believe the stupid one has a point," Rilset says, indicating Doir. "The dead have no place among the living." Dina: "whoa, dont be ghostist" Scarlet holds out her hand. "One Shenanicite, and Rilset and I wont kill this Ryspor." Nate: "and beasts, have no place, amongst men" Dina: "hahah buuuurn" Meouet: "One shenanicite and Rilset also doesn't kill him." Meouet raises an eyebrow. Scarlet: "Of course. Rilset wont lay a finger on him." Ryspor: "Knives do not count as fingers since last I checked." Dina: "meouet, watch out for the loopholes! she could pay someone else to kill ryspor" Erisio: "Only this Ryspor? Are there others you have plans for?" Dina: "like, uh, nate, probably." Nate: whistling starts up again Meouet: "Good point. Let us amend this. 'Neither Scarlet or Rilset will harm this particular Ryspor in any way for the trade of this Shenanicite" Scarlet: Scarlet nods. Dina: "good thing we know and are completely sure its not prime right guys" Meouet: "I think Ryspor Prime could have handled himself better." Erisio: "Ryspor, why is a raven like a writing desk?" Meouet: Meouet hands Scarlet the shenanicite. Rilset: Rilset turns his attention to the trade, returning to Scarlet's side. Ryspor: "I'm supposed to ask YOU, for the umpteenth time." Erisio: "It's the non prime one" Scarlet: Scarlet examines the shenanicite, smiles, and captchalogues it. "Excellent. Now, if you'd all do me a favor?" Ryspor: "For goodness' sake, it's not a difficult code to remember." Scarlet: "Cover your ears while I speak with Ryspor?" Dina: Dina pulls up her phone and starts recording, then covers her ears. "got it" Rilset: Rilset obediently covers his ears. Ryspor: Ryspor raises an eyebrow. Meouet: Meouet raises an eyebrow as well. Meouet covers her ears. Erisio: Beau will try to cover his ears in a way where he can still hear Scarlet: Sami, Nate? Nate: Nate puts on a pair of headphones and turns up his music Sami: Sami hasn't even been paying attention to what's going on. Dina: "(cover your ears, dumbass)" Sami: "What? Yeah, okay, sure," she tries to say, though the sound is muted by her Cone of Silence. Sami covers her ears and then turns back to the wall and continues mumbling to herself. Scarlet: Scarlet gives Ryspor a sickly sweet smile. "You can say whatever you like about me, but you have called my Partner scum for the first and last time." Scarlet uses Companion's Command. "I swore I wouldn't harm you. So..." She looks around the room. "Kill Sami, and you may never speak again." Rolling Rapport rolling 4df+16 ( - 0 - - )+16 = 13 will to resist. Ryspor: rolling 4df+1 ( - 0 0 + )+1 = 1 Scarlet: You feel compelled to follow her order. Ryspor: Ryspor draws his weapon and advances on Sami, a murderous glint in his eyes. Scarlet: Scarlet smiles and waves, offering her arm to Rilset. Erisio: Beau notices this and moves to position himself in front of Sami Dina: "ryspor whatd she say to you" Ryspor: Ryspor will roll Space to shove him out of the way. Scarlet: athletics for initiative Ryspor: rolling 4df+2 ( - 0 - - )+2 = -1 Rilset: Rilset takes it slowly, glancing at Ryspor. "Hmm. Should we intervene, dear?" Erisio: rolling 4df+2 ( + - + 0 )+2 = 3 Dina: rolling 4df+2 ( - 0 0 - )+2 = 0 Sami: rolling 4dF+2 ( + 0 + - )+2 = 3 Scarlet: "No. He did this to himself." Sami: Of course Sami's not paying attention, so she might be skipping her first initiative. Nate: rolling 4df+4 ( - + + 0 )+4 = 5 Meouet: Meouet uncovers her ears. "Crafty... But what do you have against Sami now?" Rilset: "I meant to defend the others. Though I suppose I am not to harm the highblood." He shrugs again. Scarlet: No one else but Ryspor could understand what she says Dina: "whatd you do to him, scarlet?!" Scarlet: even recordings are muddled. Companion's Command is an upgraded form of Pillow Talk. Dina: "and dont say 'didnt harm him lol'" Scarlet: "Sadly, you are bound by that promise, as am I. Shall we go?" Nate has first initiative. Rilset: "I suppose." Placing a kiss upon her hand, Rilset intertwines their fingers. "Good luck," he calls, mostly in Sami's direction. Meouet: "... Farewell?" Meouet is confused. Nate: Nate is gonna climb the nearest bookshelf to give himself some high ground Sami: Sami's ears are still covered. Scarlet: Beau Scarlet smiles and nudges Rilset with her hip. "Let's go play with this Shenanicite, hmm?" Erisio: Beau is going to use light to place good luck on as many allies as he can rolling 4df+5 ( - 0 0 + )+5 = 5 Dina: (me) Scarlet: You can pick 3 allies Erisio: Sami, Dina, and Nate Rilset: "Is it for me then? Thank you dear!" Rilset places his free hand upon Scarlet's hip. "Lead the way." Meouet: Meouet opts to text Libby. Scarlet: DIna Erisio: "Sami, it is time to be aware" Dina: Dina will use mind, invoking that light thing and Page of Mind, to cause damage to Ryspor. rolling 4df+9 ( - 0 + 0 )+9 = 9 Ryspor: Ryspor will take it. All of it. Meouet: @SO: Trade was made. We were asked to cover our ears. Something is going on, but I'm not completely sure yet. Scarlet: 9 mental stress? Ryspor: Mmm hmm. languidLachesis (GM): SO @TC: If she gave her word, she kept it, but she may have worded in a technicality. Meouet: TC @SO: Should I be worried if Sami may be in trouble? Ryspor: So all boxes filled, and a minor consequence, if I'm calculating correctly. Or, no, wait, sorry, yeah, moderate. languidLachesis (GM): SO @TC: If you have to choose between Sami & Ryspor, select Sami. As much as I love him, she is needed. Meouet: TC @SO: Understood. Meouet stands up and attempts to enter the fray. Ryspor: I'll take the consequence "Major Migraine." Meouet: rolling 4df+2 ( - + 0 0 )+2 = 2 Ryspor: Ryspor winces, a small trickle of blood coming out of his nose. Dina: "stop coming this way or ill hit you again!" Ryspor: Ryspor flashes an apologetic look in his direction, but says nothing and continues to advance. Ryspor will roll Space to force push Beau out of the way. rolling 4df+6 ( + - - - )+6 = 4 Erisio: athletics to resist? languidLachesis (GM): go ahead Erisio: rolling 4df+2 ( - + + 0 )+2 = 3 languidLachesis (GM): Ryspor manages to push you aside. It is now Meouet's turn because raisins Meouet: Meouet rolls her eyes and stands up on the table. She pulls out her magical girl pen. "I just want you to know, I hate all of you for this." Dina: "woo new magical girl club member!" Nate: "oh gods, not another one" Sami: Sami's hands leave her ears. "Meouet? What are you doing?" Meouet: Meouet holds the pen up in the air and calls out, "Poisonous Princess, Adorable Assassin!" While a fancy cut-scene occurs, dripping a fantastic green liquid that changes to clothing at crucial points in the endless rotation. How is she not dizzy? We won't know. Dina: Dina claps. Meouet: [ http://i.imgur.com/CTSJ6c9.png ] Ryspor: Even Ryspor looks impressed, before turning back to Sami, face hardening once more. Sami: "God, you guys. Has it not become clear yet that magic is suffering?" Meouet: "OF COURSE IT IS SUFFERING!" languidLachesis (GM): Nate Sami: Sami turns back to the tableau behind her. "What the fuck is everyone doing?!" Dina: "saving you dumbass" Nate: "well, can't say, I've never wanted to, do this" he takes aim at ryspor's kneecap and fires invoking his high ground and the light buff rolling 4df+8 ( 0 + + + )+8 = 11 Ryspor: Ryspor is trying to kill you, it looks like. Sami: "Saving me?! It looks like you're killing Ryspor! We JUST saved him!" Erisio: "Sami, Ryspor is trying to kill you" Ryspor: Ryspor will fucking take that stress. Sami: "What? Why would he do that?!" Dina: "scarlet told him a secret and now hes killing you" Erisio: "Scarlet said... something to him, and now he's doing it" Sami: "A...secret?" Sami looks sad. Dina: "probably a MIND CONTROL secret." "from aliens." Sami: "God....I knew it was bad, but I didn't think it was so bad he would try to kill me over it." Dina: "maybe hes actually a robot. and she turned on his evil switch." Erisio: "Dina! Try using your mind powers!" Dina: "no, i cant, they suck!" Sami: "I'm sorry, Ryspor! If it's this big a deal for you, I can just....I can just leave. I don't know. Go to LOGAT." Dina: "i can try HACKING HIM though >:D" Sami: "You can send me there! It's not like I would have any way back without you anyway!" Erisio: "Sami what are you talking about, and whatever it is I'm sure it's not what you think. It's time to protect yourself for now" Ryspor: Ryspor will take the major consequence "Shattered Kneecap" and the minor consequence "Twisted Ankle". Nate: "tango down" Dina: come on guys, i know speaking is a free action, but this is just ridiculous! Ryspor: Ryspor collapses to the ground, screaming in agony...and begins to drag himself towards Sami, tearing up from the pain but still moving forward. Sami: "You don't have to do this, Ryspor. I won't let them make me hurt you guys." Dina: "sami, i think its pretty clear that hes not making this choice. hed have pussied out like way before it got this bad." Ryspor: Ryspor says nothing, continuing to crawl towards her. You think he looks faintly pleading underneath the murderous grimace his face is currently contorted into, though. Erisio: "Everyone, I have a plan, it goes like this." Beau will use her turn to try and decapitate Ryspor languidLachesis (GM): Roll it bb Erisio: invoking quick to anger rolling 4df+4 ( - + - + )+4 = 4 Ryspor: Ryspor's gonna fucking take that shit. languidLachesis (GM): so you're just gonna let him decapitate you? Meouet: "No, no~ Let's just kill him. He's not taken any actions. Go TEAM!" Dina: "beau stop trying to kill him damnit" Erisio: "No, wait for the clock to show up" Meouet: Meouet sarcastically cheers through her facemask. Dina: "we're just trying to severely cripple him" Ryspor: Yep yep yep. Chop dat head off. Sami: Can Sami attempt to push Ryspor out of the way of the attack with Breath? Ryspor: All boxes and slots except for Extreme are taken. 1 Physical Stress left over. Sami: If he's surviving it then nevermind. Erisio: "You guys, I can make it so that he survives through cheating his death clock" Dina: "dont risk that shit beau jesus christ" Nate: "what if, that doesn't fix, what's wrong, with him though?" Meouet: "I can cover that." Erisio: "Then we go to plan B" Sami: "You couldn't cheat your own death clock, Beau! What makes you think you can cheat his?" Erisio: "I need to see the clock to use it." Meouet: "Let me be plan B" Dina: "im gonna hack away his problems in a sec" Erisio: Yeah let's wait for the mods before taking leaps languidLachesis (GM): You all watch as Be!AU decapitates Ryspor with a quick slash. Ryspor: Ryspor's head slides off his shoulders, and he slumps to the ground, dead as a doornail. Sami: Sami's mouth swings open in horror. Dina: "BEAU NO" "YOU KILLED RYSPOR YOU TEAMKILLING FUCKTARD!" languidLachesis (GM): Ryspor's head falls from his shoulders, and bounces across the floor where it lands at the door way to the library... and Libby's feet. Meouet: TC @ SO: Oh, Ghost Beau decapitated Ryspor. Sorry for your loss. languidLachesis (GM): Libby sets her mouth in a hard line. Sami: Sami's eyes begin to water. "What the fuck?!" languidLachesis (GM): Pulling her sleeve up, she glances down at a golden wristwatch. A moment later, the head and body evaporate. "It wasn't heroic or just." Thiago: Kate: http://media.tumblr.com/6e485dba7dc16743c769f850c19ac0f6/tumblr_inline_n3bvl2tHI41rufomg.gif languidLachesis (GM): Ryspor reforms on the floor, at Libby's feet. Sami: "Oh thank....whatever people thank in this situation." Meouet: "Well shoot let's have a killing party." languidLachesis (GM): "Let's not." Ryspor: Is he still compelled by the Command? languidLachesis (GM): No. Nate: Nate hops off the bookshelf he's been standing on Dina: "quick, tie him up before he goes apeshit again" Ryspor: "I..." He stands, unsteadily, and looks over to Sami. "Oh God." Sami: "Ryspor....I'm so sorry. I didn't MEAN to keep it from you!" Dina: "what were you keeping from him" Sami: "You really don't have to kill me though. I'm willing to go into exile or something." Dina: "sami whatd you do" Erisio: "Ryspor, is your head cleared?" see what I did there Meouet: Meouet flutters to the nearest person involved in actually harming Ryspor. Dina: "goddamnit beau dont make puns after you just killed him" Erisio: "That... wasn't a pun?" languidLachesis (GM): Libby grabs Ryspor by the shoulder. Ryspor: "...Yes. Thank you." He turns to look at Libby. Meouet: Meouet pulls her mask down and hovers over Nate's shoulder. Dina: Dina glares at Meouet, and gets closer to Nate. "bitch" Nate: Nate shuffles away, magical girls are scary Dina: "dont you try shit" languidLachesis (GM): Libby huffs. "Are you an idiot?" Meouet: "Why would I?" Meouet grabs Dina and kisses her. Dina: "ew get away from me slut" Erisio: someone roll shipping Dina: Dina RESISTS. "nate shoot her omfg" Nate: Nate watches this from under the nearest table Ryspor: "Most likely, yes." He scowls. "But that accursed WITCH deserved every word I spoke to her." Meouet: rolling 4df+2 ( 0 + 0 0 )+2 = 3 Dina: rolling 4df+3 ( 0 + + + )+3 = 6 Meouet: MEOUET PURSUES Dina: Dina throws a jar of piss at her in retaliation. rolling 4df+4 ( + 0 + + )+4 = 7 "I BET YOU HAVE POISONED LIPS STOP THAT" Meouet: rolling 4df+2 ( - + 0 0 )+2 = 2 Dina: "THREE POINTS, YOU DIRTY WHORE" Meouet: "I didn't know this was your fetish!" Nate: "ok, what the fuck, is going on?" Erisio: Beau moves to Sami. He whispers. "Are you alright?" Meouet: Meouet tries again rolling 4df+2 ( 0 - + + )+2 = 3 Ryspor: "She...oh God, Libby, she made me try to KILL Sami. I...I WANTED to kill her." Dina: rolling 4df+3 ( + + - + )+3 = 5 Sami: "I....don't know. I just watched my boyfriend decapitate a teammate to protect me." Dina: "SOMEONE HELP ME HOLY FUCK" Meouet: "YOU OWE ME FOR THOSE CLOTHES~" languidLachesis (GM): Libby nods. "Of course." Erisio: May I roll shipping on Doir and Meouet Dina: Dina rips her dress and bra off and throws them at Meouet. Going to roll mental damage now. Kate: Kate arrives suddenly, as if from nowhere, or perhaps, nowhen. She looks furious, and older. Much, much older, in her early twenties. Libby (GM) coughs, then yells out, "Meouet! Dina!" Kate: "What is the *meaning* of this?" Erisio: or nvm Dina: "LIBBY HELP PLS" Ryspor: "You're back already? Exactly how much did you speed things UP?" Sami: "Who the fuck is this?" Kate: "I leave for two years and you're squabbling like children." Ryspor: disregarrrrrd Meouet: "It won't stop~" Meouet flutters over to Kate. But she smells like piss. Unfortunate. Meouet attempts to kiss Kate! Dina: Dina absconds to the table Nate is hiding under. "i survived." Meouet: rolling 4df+2 ( + - + - )+2 = 2 Ryspor: "And you had the gall to call RYSPRA impulsive." Kate: "And why do you smell like piss?" Kate leans away from Meouet, perturbed." Nate: "no, this is, my hiding spot, get your own" Erisio: Beau decaptchalouges his White Queen Pen. "I am never using this ever" Dina: "nate pls" Sami: "Okay. I think I've figured it out. The horrorterrors drove me mad." "And I'm hallucinating." Erisio: "No Sami, what happened was real, things just got real fast" languidLachesis (GM): Libby growls. "I'm leaving." Erisio: *real weird real fast Ryspor: "This is...quite real, I can assure you. I can only assume Meouet prototyped her pen with some sort of...kissing-themed object." Kate: "Why is was my Moirail just killed a moment ago?" Ryspor: He turns, panicked. "Ah, dearest, wait!" Sami: "I don't know! I was just here fucking studying and all of a sudden people start trying to kill each other and then that cockface starts whispering in my ear and then Ryspor's trying to kill me and then his head's off!" Dina: "im sorry nate, but our dates will have to be put on hold. meouet stole my finest dress, and only dress, also my only bra." Sami: "And now Dina's naked! Like I needed to see that!" Kate: "What cockface?" Dina: "im not naked, im still wearing panties!" Meouet: i rolled to kiss you, so please roll resist. beat a 2 Kate: Kate doesn't resist, and is kissed. Meouet: Erisio: "Sami, I will try to explain all that I can, but I think we should get away before Meouet chooses a new target" Meouet: MEOUET IS SATIATED. and puts her feet on the ground and is able to transform back. "I really hope you were eating those candies..." Kate: "I was." "Not the red ones though" Meouet: "I'm glad!" Meouet hugs her. Kate: Kate is surprised, and tentatively hugs back, neither expecting that nor used to the feeling. "Me too." Meouet: "Okay I apparently need a shower..." Dina: Dina steps out and glares at Meouet again. Kate: Kate smiles. "It would be wise, yes, and I will too, since I just got back and walked into this nonsense." Dina: "thats what you get" Meouet: Meouet quickly captchalogues her clothing. Nate: Nate walks off chuckling about how he thought the library was gonna be boring Meouet: the ones dina threw back at her "mine." Dina: Dina scoots over and slaps her in the face. "thats what you get too." Kate: slaps meouet? Dina: yes Kate: Kate grabs Dina's arm before it connects. "Catch it." Dina: "i am in a RELATIONSHIP. do not try to kiss me." Kate: "Watch it*" Dina: "kate, she tried to kiss me. i have to slap her." Ryspor: "Let's perhaps save the fighting for later, hm?" Kate: "But she didn't, so watch it." Sami: "Wait....Kate?!" Meouet: "I told you I couldn't control it. Surely you, the GREAT DINA, knows about that?" Sami: "You're Katie?!" Kate: "Hello, Sami." Dina: "i can control my justice urges just fine." Sami: "But you're so o--" Sami clears her throat. "But you're so grown up!" Dina: "kate why are you an adult" Kate: She smiles. "I stopped aging two years ago." Erisio: Beau becomes 20 something with his ghost powers Kate: i don't think it works like that GCA Ryspor: "Goodness. It would appear we've found the age cap, then." Dina: "looks like you did nothing but age" Erisio: no it is LL confirmed, Beau can be any age he wants Kate: "No, I chose not to age, Ryspor." ((oh nice__ Dina: "how old are you now?" Ryspor: "Oh. Well. I should have known, I suppose." Kate: "23." Sami: "Gosh." Dina: "wow, you can vote!" Erisio: He then goes back to his current age Kate: Kate rolls her eyes. Dina: Dina puts a suit jacket on. "oh, sorry, i hope you dont go to jail for seeing a minor half naked." Kate: oh then she's 25 "25" Ryspor: "You've missed quite a bit, Kate. I'll fill you in after you've taken that shower." He smiles. "It's good to see you again." Kate: "It's good to see you too, Ryspor." "Now please, tell me what just happened and why." Dina: "wait so why have you been gone for like a while and also are twenty five now" Ryspor: "I...attempted to kill Sami. Beau killed me so this would not come to pass." Kate: "Ugh." She leans her head back." "Why were you trying to kill Sami." Sami: "...was it because Scarlet told you about....what happened?" Sami looks ashamed. Ryspor: "Because Scarlet commanded me to." Dina: "scarlet and rilset were trying to kill ryspor!" "sami what the fuck happened" Sami: "You think I wouldn't have told you guys if I could, Dina?!" Kate: Kate nods. "Stay away from her, Ryspor." Dina: "why cant you tell us" Ryspor: "I am no longer under her influence, Kate. My death ensured that." Kate: "Even still, stay away from her." Erisio: "yes, I am sorry. I should have voiced my plan more clearly" Kate: "You will have no part in her dealings." Meouet: "Its kind of a mess." Meouet lets go of Kate. Ryspor: He raises an eyebrow. "You know, then? Of what she speaks?" Kate: Kate is kind of still holding on. "I mean stay away from Scarlet." Dina: "meouet if you know you gotta all up and tell us yo" Ryspor: "Ah. I fully intend to, worry not. I do not want ANYTHING to do with her and her pet." Meouet: "I was talking about the general situation. We traded Ryspor's safety for a shenanicite. Somewhat. But then it was everyone else that killed him. I forgot about the godtier thing." Dina: "no i meant if you know what the thing sami did was" Sami: "I remembered. But I was afraid his death would be Just." Kate: "If he had not god tiered, we would have major issues to sort out." Dina: "in my defence i was just trying to disable him, not kill him" Sami: "...or Heroic, if he died trying to slay the evil witch." Sami stares at her feet. Kate: to clarify, she looks 21 but she's 25. Meouet: "Kind of a shame. I had a great plan. Before people started ruining his body." Ryspor: "What...plan was that, exactly?" Erisio: "Sami, you are not evil" Kate: "You are not an evil witch." She turns to Meouet. "Ruining his body?" "What happened while I was gone? Goodness." Dina: "seriously sami what the fuck did you do" Meouet: "I should be able to create restraints in that form." Erisio: "She is, quite literally Doir, unable to tell us" "I do not know why or how, but she cannot" Meouet: "And would have been able to incapacitate you peacefully." Sami: "Neither is Ryspor, Beau." Dina: "thats stupid, i could probably just find out by going omniscient. or asking libby." Erisio: "Yes, I know Sami. I did not kill Ryspor because I wanted to, or because he was evil" Kate: "I see. That would have been good of you, Meouet." Sami: "That's....not what I meant, Beau." Erisio: "Oh, apologies" Kate: "It is unfortunate they resorted to such measures as they did." Sami: Sami looks sad. Dina: Dina gives Sami another hug. Ryspor: "What DO you mean, then?" Dina: "hugggggggg." Meouet: Meouet shrugs. "Team cohesion is low. I am sorry that it came to what it did. Had I been able to enact my plan, that wouldn't have been a problem." Kate: "Also, Ryspor, in 45 minutes you will get a message from me to get me from LoTaC, please do not give me any specifics of what happened, just tell me to go see for myself." Ryspor: He nods. "Duly noted." Kate: "I have always trusted your judgement, Meouet." Sami: Sami shakes her head sadly. "Nate doesn't care if any of us die. Rilset will gladly kill any of us if Scarlet asks. Scarlet will gladly kill any of us for her own amusement. And can apparently make the rest of us turn on each other on a whim as well." "...are we even really a team anymore?" Dina: "shhhh. embrace the hug." Ryspor: Ryspor walks over and hugs Sami as well. Dina: "no ryspor wait your turn" Ryspor: "Oh, hush." Kate: "We must do what we can with what we have." Dina: "we are not a team. we are a family." Sami: "Not really in the mood for a Group Hug right now, guys." Sami sighs, but doesn't fight back. Dina: "mwah." Meouet: "None of you are my lusii..." Meouet protests. Erisio: It seems that while everyone was hugging/talking, Beau silently left the room Sami: "I'm starting to think Katie had the right ideas." Dina: Dina lets go, and then hugs Meouet. "im sorry i threw piss on you and tried to slap you." Kate: "I needed time alone, so I took it, I suggest you all offer Sami the same courtesy." "Also," Kate puts her hand up to her scouter, fiddling with it. "I have just sent my new handle to all of you, now that I am off of LoTaC Ryspor: He lets go of Sami, nodding. "Very well. Please take all the time you need to work through this. And remember, we are always here for you, even though it may not seem so at times. I meant what I said in the library all those months ago." Sami: "Yeah, you're here for me. Until Scarlet decides to kill one of you." "Or until some other fucking thing happens that makes us kill each other." "Maybe we're more of a danger to one another than a help." Dina: "oh my goddddd sami" "shut uppppp already with your pessimism" "jeeeeez" Ryspor: "Then by all means, leave, if you are so determined that we will fail." Sami: "I'm not DETERMINED! I just don't know what to do!" Sami's crying now. Dina: "no dont cry noo" Ryspor: "Be yourself." Meouet: "If you can't say, can you write?" Sami: I have not asked LL, so I don't know the answer to that question. =P Dina: "who cares? sami, everythings gonna be okay." "you just gotta belieeeeeeeve." Sami: Sami pulls up her sleeve and shows Meouet her "tattoo." Meouet: Meouet frowns. Sami: "Does this mean anything to you?" She looks away in shame. Dina: "nice ink" Meouet: "Let me copy it and ask Erzedbet." Sami: "Or to YOU, Ryspor?" She looks at him, sullen. "I wouldn't be surprised if you've seen the same one elsewhere." Kate: Kate looks at the Tattoo intently, but doesn't reveal anything from her expression. Dina: "ooh, did you get matching tattoos with libby?" "is that why you said that to ryspor?" "does she have a tramp stamp lol" Sami: Sami glares at Dina in irritation., Ryspor: "Judging from her hysteria, it's likely more than a 'tramp stamp', Dina." Dina: "god, i know, you stupid shits. im just trying to lighten the mood." Meouet: "Let's drop the issue for a moment." Meouet copies the lettering into a notebook. Kate: Kate turns to Meouet. "I'm sorry I stopped responding after about a year and a half from your perspective, Meouet. I had to preserve causality." Meouet: "It's okay. You told me you were well." Kate: She nods. "I hope the time proved fruitful for you as well." Meouet: "Not if you base it off of today..." "Progress is being made though." "I am in need of a shower now... Can we meet to talk about it later?" Dina: "wait. meouet. can i have that bra back. i dont even have another." Meouet: "Only if you promise to find me another one. Then you can keep this one." She hands it over. Dina: "nah theres no way i can manage that sorry" Meouet: "You are resourceful." Kate: "We can meet, again later." Meouet: did beau have bras you stole. derp Kate: She looks at Dina. "Sorry, Doir, but your breasts are much to small to fit in mine." Ryspor: also didn't ryspor and doir go on that big shopping trip on LOWAD Kate: cuz kate's got a rack now bitches Dina: "pfft, thats just because youre older." Erisio: Beau is too flat for Dina's CURVES Meouet: yey motorboatin Dina: "oh, actually, ryspor and i went on a shopping trip, i have bras anyway nvm." Kate: She nods. "They are quite cumbersome." Dina: "ryspor crossdresses lol" Ryspor: Ryspor blushes a virulent purple and refuses to make eye contact with anyone in the room. Dina: "hahah look at him guiltyyyyy" Kate: "I will leave you to it, please let me know when you want to talk, Meouet. You have my handle and you know where my room is, I hope." Meouet: "Finally wising up to the superior gender. I support this." "I do remember. I have a gift for you." She smiles. Kate: She smiles. "I look forward to it." Meouet: Meouet skips off happily. I AM TIRED Kate: darn you sure you don't wanna do a log bb Meouet: let me do food really fast and i'll let you know Kate: kk Kate leaves to wash off the sweat from killing the last pack of imps on LoTaC. Genocide complete. Dina: "so" "looks like its just us three" "threeeeeeeesome anybody?" Ryspor: Ryspor deadpans. Dina: "menage a trois? cmon guys" Sami: "Keep it in your pants, Dina. And also, put on some pants, Dina." Dina: "hey, dont be dissin the panties, these are fit for a god" Sami: "I still don't know what to do anymore. About this Scarlet thing. How am I supposed to protect you guys against her?" Dina: "who cares" "we made it this far without her killing us" Sami: "Especially when you KEEP INSULTING HER while we're trying to talk her out of it, RYSPOR." Ryspor: "You do not know what she DID, Sami," he snarls. Dina: "whatd she do" Ryspor: He sighs. "We've had this conversation before, Dina. You know what my answer will be." Sami: "No, Ryspor, I don't! And I understand that you were angry! But we were trying to keep Rilset from killing you, and you continued to provoke her!" "Was whatever she did enough to get killed over?" Dina: "ohh, right, some secret crap" "yeah ryspor did something to fall in love with libby i think" "scarlet helped?" Ryspor: Ryspor shoots a withering glare at Dina. Sami: "Enough to provoke her into putting us in a situation where *I* might kill you? Ryspor, what if the Horrorterrors got freaked out and tried to keep me around?" "Do you think they would've chanced letting you resurrect and still be under her control? They might have Voided you the rest of the way! Or found something even worse." Dina: "sami, shut up" "youre suuuuuch a downer. god." Sami: "Dina, you guys are going to get yourself killed one day! And it might end up being by my own hands! If you're not worried enough about your own deaths to be less reckless, maybe you should try being careful for my sake. Do you know what it's going to do to me if I wake up to find I've killed one of you? I already did it to Seriad!" Dina: "ohhhhhhhh. my. god. sami." "nobody cares." Erisio: dina u pack of shit Ryspor: "Dina," Ryspor admonishes. Dina: "im tellin you as both your bestie, and the chillest person around, nobody cares about their own morality and shit." Sami: "Well *I* care about your mortality!" Dina: "then stop caring" "ryspor just died today he seems fine with it" "i was nearly poisoned by meouets poisonlips i dont care either" Ryspor: He shudders. "It is perhaps not the dying I am struggling with." Dina: "you care so much, youre just going to get yourself hurt because youre going to hesitate about doing something because it might end badly" "youre always whining about how you make shitty decisions. did your caring help you? no. still making bad decisions. stop caring, maybe youll make good ones." "call now and get your free not caring thirty day trial" Sami: "Jesus fuck. Fine. You know what? You're right. Fuck it. Fuck it all. If I'm going to fucking turn into Libby anyway, I may as well get used to watching every one I ever loved get themselves killed stupidly. Fuck this. I'm out of here." Sami storms out of the library. Dina: "youre doing it wrong" Ryspor: "Oh well done, Dina," Ryspor says flatly. "Really, stellar job cheering her up." Dina: "thats anger, thats not not caring" "oh shut up ryspor i hugged her like three times i dunno what you want from me" Dina floats out. "im gonna go take a bath or something see ya" Ryspor: Ryspor sighs, and sits down, pulling out a book and beginning to read.